starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerberus Recon Squad
Cerberus Recon Squad was a Terran Confederacy black ops unit. History :Main article: StarCraft: Loomings In late 2499, Alpha Squadron was engaged on Chau Sara to eradicate the Sons of Korhal presence there when the Zerg attacked. At the time the existence of the Zerg was a Confederate secret and were referred to as xenomorphs. Cerberus also deployed to Chau Sara but did not reveal their presence to either Alpha Squadron or Magistrate Collins until it became necessary to contain the Zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Cerberus Commander and Collins quickly developed an adversarial relationship, with the latter resenting the infringement on his authority and distrustful of Cerberus' tactics. Nonetheless Collins enlisted Cerberus' aid to relieve Flannum Installation. Flannum had been conducting research on the Zerg and all communications with the base had since failed. Cerberus and Alpha Squadron fought through the surrounding Zerg and gained access to the installation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Cerberus then entered the installation to rescue the scientists within. The outfit already knew the installation's codes, something that only Collins should have known, which would allow them to locate the scientists using the base's bio-scanners. Although the Zerg were able to evade the scanners Cerberus was successful in rescuing the remaining scientists with the aid of surviving security personnel.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 3: "Den of the Beast" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Zerg began attacking Los Andares, capital of Chau Sara. Cerberus joined Alpha Squadron, personally led by General Edmund Duke, in defending the city.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Once the onslaught had been repelled Collins believed that Alpha Squadron would be better employed digging in around the city and continuing to defend against any further Zerg attacks. However, Cerberus' commander favored more offensive action and when Collins objected Cerberus' commander took control of the colony, declaring: "By order of the Colonial Crisis Act under sub-section 1602, I hereby supersede your authority in this matter." Collins and Duke had little recourse but to obey.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The resulting attack on the local Zerg hive cluster was a success and the Zerg were defeated. Cerberus then imposed an information blackout on the entire operation, stating: "By edict of Confederate High Command, all matters regarding these xenomorphs are under Class 7 Seal. Do not speak of the existence of the xenomorphs or in any way relay the events surrounding their appearance on Chau Sara. Failure to comply with these orders will result in immediate termination. This conversation never took place. We were never here." Aftermath Many of Cerberus' members were killed defending the Confederacy during its fall and the outfit essentially vanished. However not all of its members were accounted for and some may still be alive.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Characters and Game Units Cerberus Recon Squad is led by Cerberus Commander, a Science Vessel commander with an intimidating voice. Its minions include Cerberus Goliaths and Cerberus Firebats (both are more powerful versions of the base unit). References Category: Terran Confederacy